Beautiful Disaster
by RainDropletsInTheSky
Summary: Embry is loving life, he has his pack mates, all the girls he wants since he doesn't have an imprint and a close to normal life. So what happens when an old friends comes home and changes his world forever?Change to M in later Chaps, Review please x
1. Nothing New

~Chapter One~

Embry POV

My life could be summed up in one word, great. I had a beautiful naked chick next to me who just gave me great sex the night before, I had a job that paid whatever I needed and my mum was one of the best cooks in the world so I was being well fed. I was renting the house out behind her and we just left the gate open so she could see me whenever she wanted and that I could run off in the woods behind the house when I needed. Sure my life had complications like me being a wolf and having to run patrols but it gave me a fit body that reeled in the ladies, along with the sex.

This is what I told myself every day, I forced myself to accept that I was happy. I had a good life so why did I have that stupid empty feeling inside me. I was an eighteen year old guy with everything you need in life, money, food and sex; so what was my problem.

"Hello gorgeous" Britney said from next to me, leaning up and kissing my chest. I had my hands folded behind my head, staring at the ceiling. "You are one amazing guy you know that" She said, kissing her way down. Oh great, she wants morning after sex to, no way.

"Look I have to go to work so I'll call you okay" I said, sliding out of the bed and pulling on some grey trackies. She pouted and I gave her a fake smile.

"Okay, well call me anytime, I'd love to do this again, definitely" She said, licking her lips before changing into her clothes that were thrown all over my floor. Once she was changed I let her out the side gate and she went off and got in her shitty ass car. I walked through the front door and smelt mum cooking eggs, yum.

"Morning mum" I said, kissing her cheek before going to the fridge and grabbing some Orange juice.

"Morning sweetie" She smiled, placing a plate in front of me. I didn't know who my father was, I mean it's not like I didn't want to know but I don't think I really cared I mean I had three possible fathers. Sam's dad who is a complete ass, Jacob's dad who is pretty much the only father figure I've ever had and Quil's dad who is just well weird. Mum says she was happy for just having me so I don't ever want to disappoint her. "So you'll never guess who called me last night..." Mum began but I noticed the time.

"Crap, Sam's gunna kill me, sorry mum but I gotta run, I'm late, continue this later yeah" I said, shovelling the rest of the food down and kissing her cheek before running out to my motorbike. I jumped on and pulled on the shirt that was hanging on the porch before speeding off. If I'm late again he'll double my patrols. I parked out back and bolted through the door, the bell dinging dangerously as it hit the wall.

"Just made it" Jake smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Great" I said, knuckling his fist before heading out back. "So what have we got today" I asked as Jake followed me.

"Guy just brought in a 1967 Dodge Charger" Jake said and I heard the smile in his voice.

"Nice" I smiled.

"Pretty wrecked up but he wants it all done up and new paint job" He said excitedly. So that's what we did, we got started, fixing what was needed which was a messy job, we got a fair bit done when it was almost time for us to go. I wiped my face with the rag and went to answer the front desk. I walked around the corner and there was a guy with his back to me. He was pretty big and had the skin and dark hair from around here but I didn't know who it was.

"Sup man" I said and he turned around.

"Embry, man you've filled out as well aye" The guy smiled, he did look familiar in the face.

"Do I know...Zack" I said and he smirked.

"Missed you to bro" He laughed. Zack was like a brother to me even though he's a year older.

"Haven't seen you in like two years man, how have you been" I said, hugging him. Same size as me, holy shit I wonder if he'll phase too.

"I've been heaps good man, lot of changes but missed this place like crazy, what about you huh, all working and stuff" He said, looking me up and down in approval.

"Yeah well had to get some cash right, life's pretty good, so what are you doing here" I asked.

"Decided we missed this place to much so were gunna stay here for a month or two" He shrugged.

"We as in" I asked, confused.

"Me and mum got here the smorning" He said and I nodded.

"That's great, can't believe youse are here" I said, smiling.

"Holy shit, Zack Brooks is that you" Jake said coming from out back and pulled him into a hug. "How are you man" He laughed.

Zack stayed while we locked up and then we headed over to Emily and Sam's where everyone was having a few drinks and some dinner. We stayed out till pretty late, just us guys talking and catching up, mum and Laura (Zack's mum) went home earlier since it was pretty late. Turns out Zack had been a wolf for a while and he had a mate where they lived just like him. I got a text from Jessica Stanley saying she was in my bed with no clothes on and I was in the mood for some celebration sex so I called it a night and went home to find her waiting and ready.


	2. Didn't your mama ever tell you?

~Chapter 2~

I woke up the next morning to Jessica saying she had work so I got up and slid on some trackies and a shirt before leading her out the side gate. I watched her get in her car and drive away. Jessica was hot, I'd give her that but she was dumb.

"Embry Call, didn't your mama ever tell you to walk a girl to her car" A familiar yet strange voice called. I was ready to turn and say mind your own business when I saw the ride the person was in. It was a 1965 GT350 Ford Mustang. That was a gorgeous car, white with light blue stripes from boot to hood. I followed along to see the driver leaning against the car. Her arms folded and a smile on her face. She was in short denim shorts that showed off long sexy legs and a dark grey shirt that showed off her midriff slightly. Hot girl, hot car, who was this chick and why hadn't I done her. I looked up slowly admiring the curves then the dark brown wavy hair that was resting on them and then I looked up at the face which is when I pretty much froze. I met familiar hazel coloured eyes, the familiar eyes of my best friend Halle Brooks. I almost fell over when my world pretty much shifted.

"Halle" I said, or croaked.

"Miss me" She smiled.

"Holy shit" I said, still dumb struck.

"That's a great way to greet your best friend who you haven't seen in two years" She huffed and then she ran over to me and jumped in my arms, her arms flinging around my neck. I caught her, automatically, she used to do that to me all the time and my arms just responded. I hugged her rather awkwardly; I mean I was just checking her out. She was, well she was beautiful, the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I set her on her feet when she pulled back. "Come on, I wanna go see your mum" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I was dragged into the kitchen, still trying to figure out what the hell had happened when I heard my mum scream.

"Oh my goodness, Halle, oh honey I've missed you so much" My mum screamed, pulling Halle away from me and into a hug. I felt the loss of her hand and it felt well weird.

"Linda I've missed you so much, how have you been" Halle asked, hugging her back tightly.

"I've been good but I'm even better now, oh sweetie look at you all grown up and gorgeous" She said, pulling back and looking Halle over.

"You always know how to make me smile, that's what I missed about you most" Halle smiled.

"Come sit down, would you like a coffee or a tea, some breakfast maybe" Mum asked eagerly, nudging her to a seat.

"A coffee would be great thanks" She said, she drank coffee now.

"So how are you darling, how was college" Mum questioned, pouring her a cup and setting it in front of her.

"I'm good, college is great, way different from school" She answered. I was still standing where she left me, still frozen.

"Hey Hal I think Embry's still in shock" Laura laughed and all three of them looked over at me.

"Maybe you should sit down Em" Halle giggled, boy did I miss that sound. I followed what she wanted and sat next to her, stiffly. "Gosh relax, it's just me" She said, rolling those eyes.

"Embry honey breathe" Mum said and I shook my head, shaking out of the shock I was in.

"He looked at me like I was a ghost when he first saw me" Halle explained reaching over to pat my arm but instead once our skin met she kept it there and stared at me curiously before moving her hand to my forehead. "Hey are you okay, you feel hot" She said, slightly worried.

"I'm hot" I blubbered out, smooth. She was holding back a laugh and mum and Laura were trying to hide their smiles. "I mean I'm just hot normally, right mum" I said, looking for back up so I didn't sound crazy.

"Yeah he's right, he's been like that since not long after youse left, weird but he seems fine" Mum shrugged.

"Hm interesting and what else has changed in the world of Embry besides the hotness and the girlfriend" She asked curiously.

"Oh honey Embry doesn't have a girlfriend, he just has dates almost every single night and then comes home and sleeps" Mum said and I felt like blushing, what was I a girly freak.

"Dates huh" Halle smirked and I narrowed my eyes at her. So she knew I had slept with Jessica last night, due to her catching me sneaking her out the side the smorning but mum didn't have to know. "And you've grown like a lot, and filled out huh" She smiled. "Kind of used to that, Zack is the same" She shrugged, thank god she wasn't freaked out.

"Yeah and he eats like he's starved" Mum piped in and I sighed, way to go mum. "So Halle, tell me more about what we've missed, what about a boyfriend" Mum asked and I stiffened, she didn't have a boyfriend did she, I mean why should I care unless he's treating her badly but that's if she has one which I strangely hope she doesn't.

"Well when I first got there I dated this guy Alex for a while and then a couple different guys after that but been single that last few months" She shrugged.

"Good, no boy there is good enough for you anyway right Embry" Laura said, bringing me back off my happiness from her not having a boyfriend.

"Huh, oh yeah sure" I said, slightly confused.

"What is with you Call, I'm here, I'm real" Halle said, waving her hand in front of my face, a smile on hers.

"I know it's just, two years and then you just show up, I thought you were staying there, didn't think you'd remember us" I shrugged, letting the words roll out, seemed to make sense.

"Em I would never forget youse, I pretty much thought about you every day I was away, your my best friend silly, no one can replace that and I wanted to surprise you" She smiled, amazing.

"Not good with surprises I'm guessing" Laura added in and I shook my head.

"No it's just, I gotta go have a shower, I'll be back soon" I said and got up then walked out, feeling the distance I put between us. I heard Halle sigh and the mum's begin talking. I pulled off my shirt and trackies when I walked in my door and started the shower before letting the water pound on my back. It felt good, the pressure, relaxed the muscles. I got out and slipped on some trackies and walked out of the bathroom with the towel around my neck, drying my hair roughly.

"Em" I heard Halle's voice and my head shot up, seeing her standing in my door way. Her eyes were on my stomach though, surprise and shock on her face. "Reeling in the ladies I suppose" She smiled up at me and I shrugged. "Look Embry, I'm sorry I didn't call, I mean I didn't think it would bother you so much, I thought you...well I thought you might of missed me and wanted to see me again" she said the last bit quieter.

"I did miss you, I missed you like crazy and I'm glad you came I just wasn't expecting it and you look different and your beautiful and I thought you might have forgot me..." I began but caught her smiling at me. "What" I said curiously.

"Nothing, it's just good to hear you missed me and I haven't heard you call me beautiful in a long time, you use to say it to me all the time and I missed it" She shrugged. I had to smile at that, I couldn't help myself. "You, your different, quite the ladies man huh" She laughed.

"I guess" I shrugged. "I did miss you Hal, I really miss you" I said quietly.

"That's good Em cause I missed you too" She said and I pulled her into a hug, a proper hug.

"Hey Embry I left my jacket here..." Jessica said walking into my room. I pulled back from Halle quickly, wanting to growl at Jessica for ruining the moment.

"Jessica Stanley huh" Halle smirked.

"Halle Brooks, nice to see your back" Jessica nodded over at her. "There it is" Jessica said, pulling her jacket from under the sheets. "I tell you, after a night with him you can never find your clothes, throws them everywhere but trust me it's worth it, shoot I'm late for work, nice seeing you again Halle, bye, oh and Embry call me anytime" She said before walking off down the side after blowing me a kiss. Great, just fucking great. Halle turned to me slowly, her lips pressed together to stop the smile, hers arms folded.

"Jessica Stanley" She said nodding as she looked at me. "I never pictured her with you, you know" She said, shaking her head now.

"Well, hey your brothers over at Sam's house, all the guy's are probably there and Emily and Leah and Rachel and stuff, we should head over there" I said, turning to grab a shirt and get away from her eyes.

"Nice change of subject, I'll just get my keys" She said, walking off and over to mum's to say goodbye.

I met her at the car and I was amazed even more with it up close.

"Beautiful huh" She said, admiring the car herself.

"Yeah must have cost a fortune, where did you get it" I asked.

"Actually I found it in a junk yard, in my spare time I went to the shop where Zack worked and built it from pretty much the ground up" She shrugged, sliding in. I jumped in after her, not bothering to hide the shock on my face. She started it, sounded amazing, and pulled away from the curb. She always liked driving fast and loved fast cars. She peeked over at me and sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're amazing, you really built this from the ground up" I said, shaking my head.

"Yup" She said, popping the 'p'. "Now less talk, it's time to watch how a _real_ girl drives a _real_ car" She smiled and then sped off. She was the hottest and most amazing car driver ever, the way she changed the gears made me have to look away. She looked over at me and winked and then sped up and then skidded into a stop out the front of Sam's. "Stop staring at me like that" She laughed as she climbed out. I got out after her and followed her down the path. I had a mini flash back of how it use to be, she was sixteen and I was following her down the same path, it made me smile.

"Halle" Rachel squealed and bolted out of the house with Emily and Kim close behind. Rachel pretty much jumped on her, tackling her to the ground and I went to catch her but thought better of it, it would seem weird. Even Leah came out to hug her and surprisingly Leah had a huge smile on her face, that was Halle, she could make anyone happy. The guys came out, Jake and Zack smirking over at me. I nodded at the guys and walked towards them, my hands dug in my pockets.

"Surprise" Zack laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Thanks for the warning" I muttered and Jake was laughing.

"She catch you sneaking one of your girls out the side gate hey" Quil smiled.

"Shut up man" I stabbed at him.

"She did, oh man, our Embry Call, humiliated by the best friend, no wonder I liked her being around so much" Jake laughed. I caught Seth, Brady and Colin all staring at her with wide eyes as the girls got up.

"What's with them" I asked nodding towards the three of them and the rest of the guys followed.

"Pretty sure the guys are getting boners checking Halle out" Quil laughed and all three of the guys blushed.

"Dude's watch out, that's Embry's best friend there, he might just bite your heads off" Paul smirked.

"Sorry Embry but she is smoking" Colin frothed.

"Also my little sister" Zack added and when the guys caught our glares they looked anywhere but at her.

"Jacob Black and Quil Ateary, that is so not youse" Halle's shocked voice called and I saw the smiles spread across their faces.

"And that's not Halle Brooks all grown up and pretty is it" Jake called back and she laughed before coming to give them each a hug, not as good as my hug but I felt the jealousy inside me as their hands touched her.

"Embry, you all right man" Sam mumbled, nudging my side.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm sweet why" I said, focusing on him. He studied me curiously before a little smile crossed his face.

"Looks like you wanna rip Jake and Quil's heads off" He said, nodding towards them but talking low enough for only me to hear.

"Yeah well their annoying" I shrugged, looking over at Halle laughing.

"Annoying for touching her" He asked and my eyes shot over to him.

"No Sam" I said strongly, feeling the annoyance and anger combining.

"Embry I know that look, you imprinted on her, accepting it's easier man" He said seriously. Now I was pissed off, he was wrong, I did not imprint on Halle, I'm happy the way I am.

"You're wrong Sam" I snapped although it was a little louder than I wanted and everyone looked over at us, surprised.

"Everything okay Embry" Emily asked in her motherly tone.

"I just remembered I've got stuff to do" I said through my teeth and began walking off. "Jake can I use your truck" I asked and he gave me the keys instantly. Jake knew when I needed something; I only ever asked if I really needed it.

"Embry" Sam called after me.

"I don't wanna hear it Sam" I said and jumped in the car before speeding off, leaving a very confused Halle.


	3. Sleeping Dreamer

~Chapter 3~

Halle POV

"You're wrong Sam" I heard Embry snap and everyone looked over to see him glaring at Sam.

"Everything okay Embry" Emily asked softly, she was always like a mother to everyone.

"I just remembered I've got stuff to do" He said through his teeth and began walking off. "Jake can I use your truck" He asked Jake who was standing next to me. Jake didn't even hesitate before handing the fuming Embry his keys.

"Embry" Sam called after him

"I don't wanna hear it Sam" He growled before jumping in the black truck and speeding off. I stood there, confused, what the hell had just happened.

"Should I go after him" I mumbled to Jake.

"Nah, just give him time to cool off, he'll come back, trust me" Jake comforted, slinging an arm around me and leading me inside after everyone else. As we headed into the lounge room I saw Emily talking to Sam in the kitchen, Sam looking frustrated and Emily looking concerned.

"Embry still have those temper problems hey" Zack said as we walked into the lounge room where everyone was sprawled out.

"He doesn't have temper problems" I defended, frowning over at my older brother.

"He does now, he's like a kid with major PMS problems" Paul laughed with Rachel sitting in his lap.

"Like you can talk Paul" Jake snapped.

"Not my fault the kids lonely, hell he shouldn't be with all that ass he's getting" Paul grumbled.

"Paul" Rachel said, annoyed.

"What it's the truth" He shrugged and she slapped his arm.

"He's lonely, but he has all of youse" I said confused.

"Yeah but he doesn't have an imp..." Jared began before Jake whacked him over the head cutting him off with an 'Ow'.

"What Jared's trying to say is, he doesn't have an important person in his life, he just sleeps with girls and let's himself believe he's happy" Quil explained. "We all have important people in our lives, he hasn't and he's angry because of it, saying he doesn't need anyone to make him happy, he's got everything he ever wanted" Quil continued, shrugging.

"Dude I don't think Embry would want you babbling this out" Jake murmured.

"What it's not like we all don't know and Halle's his best friend, she'd find out sooner or later, better sooner" He shrugged. Sam entered the room then and looked over at me instantly, a frown crossing his face.

"Sam did you say Embry had, you know" Seth said cautiously.

"Yeah, it seems he has but we know how stubborn he can be" He shrugged and Emily was still banging around in the kitchen. I left the guys to go see if she was okay, last time I heard, Embry had been like a little brother to her.

"Emily, you okay" I asked as I walked in and she looked up at me from the bottom cupboard.

"I'm fine, just worried you know" She sighed. She looked as if she wanted to say more but she couldn't.

"Does he get angry a lot" I asked as I helped her pick up the pots that had fallen.

"Sometimes, he's just unhappy Hal, his life is complicated, you know that" She said softly. Boy did I know that. Embry hadn't had the easiest life, that's why he became my best friend I think, I wanted to be there for him and help him when he needed someone, someone who wasn't a guy and wasn't his mum, my main goal had been to make him happy but I guess I failed at that too. I tried my hardest to make him happy but he was always the one making me laugh, the one holding me when I cried, the one protecting me. I felt a strange pain in my chest and I stopped to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry I left" I whispered. "I didn't mean to make him unhappy" I added, looking over at Emily who had a worried look on her beautiful features, she was beautiful even with the scars.

"He turned out okay, he just didn't like talking about you much" She shrugged. "It's not your fault he is the way he is Hal, there's a lot of stuff on his shoulders right now and he's trying his best but we're all worried about him" She shrugged. "Maybe you can bring the real Embry back" She said, hope in her brown eyes.

"I don't think he really trust's me much anymore, I did walk out on him" I murmured.

"You didn't walk out on him, you followed your dream, you went to college and your back now, Em wanted you to be happy to you know" She said, hugging me unexpectedly. "Besides you came back at a perfect time, I need everyone one here to go shopping for the nursery" She smiled happily.

"Nursery, Oh my god Emily, you pregnant" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, eight weeks" She smiled happily and we both beamed at each other.

"Wow, starting your own family, were so old" I giggled and heard the others laughing along with us. I wish Embry was here, so I could hear his laugh, it's been a while.

We all hung around the house and Sam offered me part time work at the shop along with Zack to earn some cash and we both quickly agreed. They were holding a bon fire tonight since we were all here and I thought back to all the ones we had in the past wondering if they had changed. I remembered every single legend and I loved them as if they were true. We all pretty much just sat around and talked about what we'd missed and everyone wanted to know how college was and about any guys. Zack looked over at me on the guy question and I looked away, avoiding his gaze as I shrugged and said not for a couple of months. Truth is I think I was off dating for a while, I mean all it ended in was hurt, what's the point of bothering in love, if it never lasts? I shook away the thought and continued talking to everyone and before we knew it, it was five and we were all heading down the beach in half hour.

"I'm gunna go home and drive mum and Linda down to the beach, I'll see youse there" I said and they all waved or nodded before I jumped in my car and flew off home. Driving was a hobby of mine, I loved fast cars and I loved driving fast. Everyone knew how I loved it but I think only Embry knew the reason why. I had explained it to him once, when I drive fast it's like I'm leaving the bad thoughts behind, their blowing away behind me, too slow to catch me. A heavy weight being lifted off your shoulders and left behind.

I pulled up out the front of the house as it was getting dark and saw down the side gate that Embry's light was on and Jake's truck was parked next to his car. I debated whether to go try and talk to him or not but decided I'd do it at the beach; we could go for a walk or something.

"Halle your back, did you have a good time seeing everyone" Linda asked happily as she hugged me.

"Yeah it was good" I replied, smiling at my second mother. She'd been there a lot for me and I was forever grateful for that. "Do you know anything about what's wrong with Embry, he came back an hour ago and went straight to his room, I wasn't sure if I should interrupt him or not" She said sadly, worry in her eyes for her son.

"I'll go talk to him" I assured and decided it was now or never. I walked out the back door, feeling both the mother's eyes on me and slid open Embry's door slowly. I looked around slowly, searching the room for him when I found him lying on his stomach, sleeping with a peaceful face on his bed. He always looked so young and innocent when he slept; it's one of my favourite things about him even though I would never admit that to him. I walked over quietly, studying him closely now I had the chance. He had changed a lot. He was definitely bigger but his hair was cropped short, his skin soft and beautiful, the wall he held up fell down when he was sleeping. I took a step closer and froze.

"Halle" He breathed. At first I thought he was awake but his eyes remained closed and his breathing still deep. He rolled over onto his back and his left arm hung above his head. I looked down at his chest and stomach. He looked as though he would put the underwear models to shame and I'm sure they'd sell their souls to have a body like his. It was perfect, every crease, every bump, every line.

"Halle, Embry, we need to go" Linda's voice called loudly, breaking the silent air and Embry's eyes flew open at the sound of me stepping back quickly and falling over on my butt.

"Halle" He said confused at why I was there.

"I was coming to wake you up" I said quickly, reassuring him from what, I don't know. He stretched and I looked away as he did so, ignoring the sudden splurge of butterflies in my gut.

"Sorry about earlier, Sam just said something and it made me angry" He shrugged as he got up. I was still on the floor and he held out a hand. I quickly grabbed and he whipped me up like I weighed as much as a tiny feather although it did send me crashing into him. "Sorry" he said as I made an 'oomph' sound.

"S'okay" I said, stepping back. "Are you okay, from earlier I mean" I asked as he watched me.

"Yeah" He shrugged, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head.

"What did Sam say" I questioned curiously and he stiffened.

"Nothing" He said too quickly and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really nothing it was just stupid"  
He shrugged.

"Embry are you okay, the guys told me you weren't really happy" I said slowly, cautiously.

"What do they know" He growled, not meeting my eyes.

"Please Embry, I wanna help you" I begged. He spun around then, anger in his eyes.

"I'm not some charity case you can help Halle" He snapped and I flinched back.

"I didn't mean it like that" I said softly.

"Why did you even come back, your just gunna leave again anyway" He said through his teeth and I shook my head and walked out of his room, towards the main house and noticed Linda and my mum looking out at us. I went past them and grabbed my keys.

"Are youse ready to go" I asked calmly, turning to face them.

"Sure, let's go" Linda said as my mum went to say something. They followed me out to my car and both sat in the back. I began driving; an average speed compared what I normally did since they were both in the car.

"Is everything okay" Mum asked slowly, breaking the silence.

"Its fine" I shrugged as we pulled up at first beach. I parked and we all climbed out and once they got stuff out I locked the car before helping them take stuff down to the beach where I could see the bonfire glowing already. There was a table filled with food and Sam was cooking at the barbeque. I went up to Billie, Quil Snr and Sue and hugged them all, greeting them. They were happy to see me and glad my family was back. I noticed Jake's truck pull up with him and Embry inside and I looked out towards the water as they came down the beach. I was sitting with Emily and Rachel who were talking away about weddings and baby plans, luckiest women in the world. They found their everything already. I wonder if I would ever find him, after this whole thing I mean.

"Hal, you okay" Emily asked and I looked over at her, noticing both her and Rachel looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah fine, why" I answered.

"I said your name like four times" Rachel frowned.

"Sorry I was just off in my own world" I apologised.

"What happened with you and Embry, you won't even look at him" Kim asked curiously, I hadn't noticed she popped up.

"I just tried to talk to him and he shut me out" I shrugged.

"Stupid dog" Rachel muttered.

"What did he say" Emily asked as she studied me carefully.

"Why did I bother coming back if I was just gunna leave again" I answered numbly. I know it may not seem bad but it really hurt me, it felt like he didn't want me around. Sure me and Embry had our share of fights but this one felt different; it hurt more than it should of.

"Your crying" Rachel gasped and my hands went instinctly to my cheeks, feeling the wetness. I stood up quickly before anyone could say anything.

"I'm just gunna for a walk" I said and spun before quickly walking off. I heard Rachel begin yelling at Embry and I cursed. Great, now everyone will think I have turned into a first class wimp. Why the hell was I even crying, Embry had gotten angry at me plenty of times before, we had fought plenty of times before, it never bothered me this much let alone make me cry, I wasn't one to cry for no reason either. Once I calmed down I sat on a rock, facing the water with the trees behind me, the woods never scared me for some weird reason.

"Hey" Embry's voice mumbled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him then faced back to the water. "Are you okay" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, I don't really know why I'm like this" I said confused, waving my hand around like an idiot.

"Cause I hurt you" He said regretfully.

"But we always fight" I said, facing him as he sat next to me.

"Maybe it just means something different now that were older" He shrugged.

"But the tears" I questioned.

"I shouldn't have said what I said, you were just trying to help but Hal I don't want any help, I'm happy" He explained.

"Yet you still manage to lie to me" I murmured and he met my eyes.

"What's there not to be happy about, I have everything I want right here, my life is what every guy dreams about" He said defensively and confused.

"You're not a normal guy Embry, you want more out of life than what those guys want" I said and he stared into my eyes, as if he was searching. "I have to wait too you know" I added and his eyes narrowed.

"Why wait, why not go find him" He asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Even if I did find her, why the hell would she want me" He asked annoyed and my eyes widened it disbelief.

"Why the hell wouldn't she, your kind and loving and protective and smart and good looking and one of the most amazing guys in the world, she'd be stupid not to" I said, my mouth blabbering out what I thought of him. He was staring at me with those melting chocolate eyes and my stomach erupted in butterflies when he smiled at me. Without thinking I began leaning towards him, my eye closing automatically. It was like I was being pulled, a magnetic force trying to bring us together. I was close to him, my mind racing making sure I couldn't think straight.

"Halle" He said in a restraining voice and my eyes flew open to see his eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly together. I pulled back instantly, rejection and hurt running through me. His eyes opened slowly, looking at me cautiously. What the hell was I doing, going to kiss my best friend because he smiled at me, hell he'd just made me cry ten minutes earlier.

"I'm sorry-I don't know what I was thinking-I wasn't thinking I just-I have to go" I stuttered, quickly jumping off the rock and walking back to the bonfire. Leaving him there probably disturbed.


	4. Broken pain

Author's note: Okay, okay I had a serious case of writers block and I don't really like this chapter, I just wrote what came to my head, tell me if it's good or not and if not I'll re-write it when I can x

~Chapter 4~

Embry POV

I watched her close her eyes and lean towards me, unsureness on her face. I knew what she was going to do and I wanted to pull her faster but her feelings were just muddled, she didn't really feel for me like that, it was the stupid imprint.

"Halle" I said, restraining myself as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. I felt her lean back quickly and I opened my eyes seeing the rejection wash through her, oh shit. Her heart was racing, I could hear it easily and I watched as she raced through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry-I don't know what I was thinking-I wasn't thinking I just-I have to go" She stuttered, then quickly jumped off the rock and walked back towards the bonfire. I was about to call out to her but decided I should let her cool down. She was confused and hurting because of me so maybe if I just give her a break then she'll be okay. I sighed and decided to go for a run, I would understand. I told him all about it on the drive over here, about what Sam said. He had asked me how I felt and I told him she was my best friend, I couldn't like her like that but truth was I think it was too late. I had fallen for her, took away her chance at finding Mr. Right. I was a selfish bastard who didn't deserve her to be my best friend let alone my soul mate. She was just so perfect- funny, annoying, beautiful, smart, fun- everything I could ever want in a girl. I sighed as I walked into the woods and stripped down to nothing, tying my shorts to my ankle and leaving my shirt, I'd get it later. I phased quickly and took off, letting my wolf senses take over so I wouldn't have to think human for a while.

I ran for about an hour before Seth and I had their shift and then headed home. I could smell Halle already, I wonder what she was doing, probably sitting there thinking why the hell did she come. I approached the back of the woods near my house and knew that no one would see me if I walked to my back door. I usually did that anyway and my house covered the view of mum's, to my back door at least. I was about to phase when I heard a gasp and my eyes shot up to see Halle staring out my bedroom window, right at me. She had shock on her face but the curiousness there surprised me too. I flew around and ran back into the forest and phased back before running around the side of my house. She knows, she saw me, she's probably freaking. I ran into the house as I did the button on my shorts and found her still standing at my window, searching the trees.

"Halle" I said and she spun around, surprised by my silent appearance.

"Embry did you see it" She said grabbing my upper arm or in other words bicep as she had amazed eyes, still searching the trees.

"Did I see what" I asked, acting confused. It's like the whole bonfire scene had been forgotten for now.

"The wolf, the big brown wolf, it was beautiful but like the size of a bear, like in the legends and it looked right at me, it was gorgeous but it ran off, did you see it" She said, hope in her hazel eyes.

"No" I said plainly and disappointment crossed her face. She was still holding my arm when she finally realised why she was here and let go, taking a big step back.

"Oh, um okay" She said, looking at her feet or the floor, I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing in here" I asked, she always seemed to appear in my room and I never knew, like earlier when I was sleeping. She wouldn't meet my eyes and I heard her heart pick up a little.

"I was worried when you didn't come back to the fire, I said you were okay but I wanted to make sure and I got here and noticed you weren't here then noticed the wolf" She shrugged.

"Look Hal about earlier" I began but she cut me off.

"Could we please just forget that I did that, a lot has been happening Em and the last thing I want to do is lose you over my stupid hormones" She pleaded. I watched her face as she avoided my eyes, embarrassment, this wasn't my Halle, I mean we had kissed before, plenty of times, so why was this different, because we were sober and I rejected her. Normally she'd kick my ass and ignore me, something was wrong and I'd find it out.

"Halle, what's going on" I asked and she met my eyes then, a flash of anger in hers.

"Why would I tell you when you won't even tell me what's wrong with you" She said, glaring at me.

"I'm not the one who left" I stabbed and hurt crossed her face before she covered it with a guarded expression.

"How much longer are you gunna use that, I already said I was sorry, I had to live Embry, even it was only for a little while" She responded as she crossed her arms.

"What you weren't living here, your saying I'm not living while I'm here" I said angrily. Just because she went off to some stupid rich bitch college and fucked rich boys doesn't mean she can come here and tell me I'm not living my life.

"I didn't say that" She began but I cut her off.

"Sorry were not as good as your little rich fuck buddy boyfriends at college, I'm sure they can't wait to see you again" I shouted and she took a step back, fear flicking into her eyes but it left as quickly as it had come.

"No, their nothing like you, you're so much more" She whispered before turning and heading into the other house. I felt the pull after her but I ignored it and collapsed on my bed, letting sleep take me away from this living hell. A dream overtaking my mind.

_I looked around, confused as to where I was. In front of me was a huge white building with a million people around me, walking and talking to their friends. I took a step forward to dodge someone rushing past with a pile of books and saw a sign that read 'Bedford College'; this is where Halle goes to school. I looked around a bit although to everyone else it was like I wasn't there, no one looked at me, no one even dodged me, people going right through me. I was getting weirded out when I heard a scream that I had heard before, Halle. I raced around the back of the white building and saw a sight that made my stomach drop out my ass. I pressed up against the wall by a huge guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His arm was pressed up against her neck, holding her off the ground._

"_You're a worthless pathetic bitch, I don't even know why I bother with you" He spat at her and pushed his arm harder against her. She let out a yelp and I went to grab the guy but my hands went straight through him. I was crying by now, tears streaming down her beautiful face and the guy pulled a hand back and slapped her across the face hard. "Stop crying you stupid girl" He shouted and I was surprised no one else could hear or that they chose to ignore it. He dropped her to the ground as she pulled herself into a little ball, trying to protect herself. He pulled his leg back and I dived in front of her but his foot went straight through me into her right side. She let out a winded gasp and he crouched down, stroking her hair._

"_Tell anyone and I'll kill you, remember that baby" He said before getting up and walking away. She had her knees pulled to her chest and buried her face in them._

"_Embry" She sobbed. "Please make it stop" She cried and at first I thought she seen me but when I went to reach out to her I went straight through her. _

_She had been there, all alone and needed me, she cried for me and I was here, probably screwing someone or partying. She started to fade away and I called out her name but no sound escaped my mouth. I was in complete darkness when suddenly a dark hooded man stood before me._

"_Save her now or you'll lose her forever" He said before I fell backwards._

I jumped up, sweating like crazy and chucked the covers back, gasping like I couldn't breathe. What the hell was that and had it been real. I'd never dreamt anything like that before; it was like it was a memory of hers that I got to watch as she replayed it. I felt sick as I walked over to the house to get a drink; I had forgotten to get my water bottle earlier after our argument. Maybe that prick is the reason she looked scared when I said about the college guys, was he the reason she left. As I went to leave, walking past the hallway to the guest bedrooms I heard the same scream from the dream. I ran down the hall and swung open Halle's door and before I could run over to her a hand grabbed my arm. I knew it was Laura before I even reacted.

"Embry stop" She whispered and I looked at her confused and then over at Halle before back to her. I noticed Halle was asleep, she screams in her sleep? Laura saw the worry on my face and sighed. "It's a nightmare, she's been doing this since she visited home a few weeks before we came here" She explained.

"And you don't wake her" I asked quietly, confused.

"At first I did, I was scared but the doctor said it was better to let her face it in her dreams, over rule it by herself" She whispered, looking at her daughter sleep.

"Embry" I whispered and I could see the tears in Laura's eyes.

"Laura, what doctor, what happened" I begged even though I think I already knew. She grabbed my arm and closed the door behind us, taking us into the lounge room.

"Her recent boyfriend, Daniel was not a very good guy, at first he acted nice and protective but he was an alcoholic and Hal found out the hard way when he hit her one night, she forgave him instantly since he didn't remember doing it but it happened again and this time he was sober, it became a recurring thing and I knew something was going on when she stopped her visits home, Zack was worried too so I told her I needed to see her and when she showed up she was crying, her neck bruised up bad but said she fell" She said quietly. I clenched my fist, trying to hold myself in place as I listened.

"Then what" I said through my teeth.

"A few weeks later she came crying to me and told me everything but didn't want me to tell anyone, Zack heard and wanted to kill him but she told us both she was leaving so it didn't matter and that if we told she'd never trust us again so we both agreed, she stayed with us for a week and went back to get her stuff and tell her teachers she was going away for a while with her family and told us she'd meet us here, the doctor he's really a counsellor and I went to him, to ask him about her and he told me that she should try fight him in her dreams and that she is just vulnerable right now, she believes no one can protect her" She finished, tears running down her face. The dream I had, it had been real, that dick head hurt her. I felt the rage flood through me but Laura's soft sobs pulled me back and I hugged her. "I told your mum and you only because I knew your mum would hear her screaming and I knew that she'd seem different to you, more guarded and not her normal self, I'm surprised she kept it from you this long, it killed her to have left you in the first place" She cried.

"I need to do something Laura, I need to help her, I need to break him in half" I hissed the last words.

"Embry, she's already scarred and she doesn't trust people like she use to, she likes to act like nothing ever happened but I've heard her crying at night and those screams, she doesn't want anything done and I can't hurt her" She shuddered as she thought about it. My heart ached which was something I had never felt before, it felt like someone was pulling at it and I just nodded, looking back towards the door.

"She needs someone like you Em, to make her feel safe, she need's her best friend" My mum's voice said from in front of me and I hadn't even notice come out.

"I know" I said and I would try, after all she was my imprint, my whole world now, yes, I was giving into the imprint because my best friend needed me, at least for a little while.

Review, Review, Review

E. x


End file.
